


We fell in love in April

by babybopbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellatrix Lestrange - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Fluff, George Weasley - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Obscurus, Platonic Fred Weasley, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slow Burn, Weasley twins, fred weasley - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybopbear/pseuds/babybopbear
Summary: In which a young girl lives her life being told she’s a squib by her adoptive father, but is in fact anything but that.OrIn which Fred and George Weasley befriend the girl longing for an adventurous life. They'll do anything to show the girl that there's more to life than living in Hogwarts hidden crevices.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A shrill shriek breaks through the sound of shouts echoing throughout the dark walls of the prison. A woman with dirty, unruly, dark hair stands squatting against the dirty, damp walls of the small cell she's residing in. Moans and groans echo in the small space and she can hear the sound of other prisoners shouting at her to keep quiet and she manages a scream to escape past her lips in retort. 

The woman's hands are on her knees and she pushes with everything in her just to feel pressure building up in her pelvis. The pain is excruciating and she thinks she'd rather endure a decade of the cruciatus curse rather than these three hours of pain from an unwanted source. She measures how dilated she is and determines that the thing is ready to come out. She already feels an immense hatred for the unborn child, for it was forced upon her and she was imprisoned before she could get rid of the fetus. 

Another contraction and she pushes as hard as she can and maniacal laughter combined with a scream of pain fills the empty halls of Azkaban. 

A child is heard shrieking from the shock of its birth. Bellatrix Lestrange takes the child and places it on the floor, roughly, without care. The afterbirth comes and it's just as painful as the actual birth but Bellatrix pushes through and finally it's over. Bellatrix cuts the umbilical cord with her teeth, blood smears across her face, and she feels at ease knowing that the child was no longer a part of her. The shrieking cries of the child bounce off the walls of her small cell and Bellatrix feels her frustration build, annoyed by the sounds the child makes. 

"Shut up," Bellatrix snaps at the child, though the child bears her no mind and continues to cry. 

Heavy footsteps grow nearer and nearer to her cell, the sound of an infant crying grows louder in the footsteps owners ears as well as the shrieking sound of the woman known as Bellatrix Lestrange telling the child to shut up to no avail. 

Severus Snape, in his dark robes curtain onyx hair, reaches the cell that resides an innocent infant and its deranged mother. Snape comes across the sight of a rather pathetic scene, Bellatrix is screaming in the face of the child, laughing in a crazed manner when the shrieks of the child grow louder and louder from fear. 

"Lestrange", Snape says in his soft, contained, deep voice. At the sound of his voice Bellatrix snaps her head in the direction of him standing up quickly despite the pain of her recent birth. 

"Severus," Bellatrix says in her high pitched, nasal voice. The sight of her yellowed, blood stained teeth, mouth spread in a grin, is unsettling to Snape but he didn't dare to show his emotions to the woman that derived her power from fear. 

Severus stands close to the cell, staring at the woman standing near the child who suddenly lets out a louder shriek of fear and pain than before, Severus finds himself pitying the newborn child, lying on the cold, dirty, damp stone; in a puddle of blood and amniotic fluid. Severus finds himself startled at the actions of Bellatrix, who took advantage of his small moment of distraction to take his wand that she spotted in the waistband of his trousers. Severus tries to take his wand back but alas, the new mother is quick to back away from the entrance and prances back to the child in a couple steps.  
"Imperio" he hears Bellatrix mutter and in an instant the cries of the newborn are muffled.

"What are you doing," Severus asks quickly, 

Bellatrix laughs maniacally, "Well you can't possibly expect me to keep the thing do you?" She teases Snape with his wand, giggling each time he reaches through the bars and misses. "It's an absolute outrage, look at the thing," she moves the wand to raise the naked newborn and inspects the infant. "Would you look at that, it's an itsy," the infant moves in an unnatural way, "bitsy," another jerk, " baby girl". The baby violently jerks to the ground, Bellatrix releases the imperious curse and the infant lets out a blood curdling scream. 

At this, Severus feels himself growing angry but doesn't show it. "Stop it," he snaps.  
"Stop it?" Bellatrix repeats mockingly, "stop it?" She suddenly shrieks. "This little bitch has put me through more pain than anything," Bellatrix is deranged. Her entire attitude changes and she smirks, "Honestly Severus, this is nothing compared to what she's put me through." 

"Now," she pauses looking at the infant with disdain, "I am going to get rid of this thing like I should've done months ago," his wand is raised towards the girls head. "Rodolphus isn't here and I want nothing to do with him, she's the reason I was imprisoned. If not for this creature I'd have been able to apparate".

"Lestrange," Severus says in an almost pleading tone, "think of what you're doing," he says in his gravely slow voice, once he composes himself. "The dark lord would want the child once he returns, another loyal follower for Voldemort. The child is pure blood," he tries to reason with her, for a second he'd thought she would listen to reason, for a second he thought she would have an ounce of sanity or humanity in her. Until a crazed grin comes across her lips, she hums, "Hmm...or not," bellatrix turns to the child again points the wand at the infant's chest and quickly mutters the unforgivable curse, 

"Avada Kedavra,"

Severus' eyes widen in shock, and he hears his own shout echo in his ears. 

"No!" 

But it's too late, a flash of green brightens the room and the girl's cries stop in an instant.  
The infant is silent and still, Snape in shock at the sight of the dead infant is startled when he hears the wicked woman's laughter ringing in his ears. Bellatrix picks up the corpse and practically shoves the small body into Snape's arms through the small space of the bars. His wand is tossed on top of the child in his arms. In shock, Severus removes his robe and wraps the newborn in his dark robe. So only the face of the child is staring up at him. 

"Toss that for me would you," Bellatrix jokes. Severus finds himself moving away from her cell. Leaving the memory of watching a deranged woman kill their innocent child, behind him, as her crazed cackles slowly fade into the background. Severus holds the infant close in his arms, surprised at how much this deeply upset him.

A boat waits for him at the entrance of Azkaban. The screams of the prisoners fade and are silenced as soon as the doors close themselves in a loud crash. 

Severus boards the boat carefully, the boat rocks back and forth from his movement and it sets forth on the water, rowing itself by magic. 

Severus finds himself looking at the infant in his arms again, he cleans the infant from the dried blood on her skin with the robe she's wrapped in and feels his eyes tear up at the sight of the little girl's innocent face. Severus Snape caresseses the girl's face, shocked to find that her cheeks aren't cold to the touch, like death would do. In fact, the girls cheeks are full of color and little puffs of air are shown from the cold air. 

Severus sees a mark in the shape of the hand movement for the unforgivable spell, red and roughly raised on the girl's chest.

He finds himself on a rowing boat holding the child close to his chest to preserve the little amount of warmth left in the girl. 

A girl is all she was. An innocent child, the offspring of two death eaters, loyal followers of the dark lord. 

Severus' feels himself become emotional, why, he doesn't know, and sobs as he realizes that the girl is indeed alive and breathing. A miracle, who he'd soon find out, was just like the child of the woman he loves . Severus Snape vows to himself that in this moment, the child in his arms, depending on him for her survival, is his responsibility, his to care for and protect. 

His daughter, who he names Dorothea Lillian Snape. He promises to himself that he wouldn't allow for her to take after both of her parents, to keep her hidden from anyone who could do her harm. This is in fact impossible, but he would try his hardest to keep her hidden until the inevitable end of Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic tale of Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have used certain scenes from the book Deathly Hallows, written by J.K Rowling. I do not claim the idea behind it. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I’m just writing a version of it I’d like to see.

In the year of 1979, following Severus' adoption of Dorothea, was the darkest and most scared Severus had ever felt. It was the year the love of his life had made vows with the man he considered his biggest enemy. It was the year he'd become a supposed loyal follower to the dark lord, a decision he would later regret, but wouldn't change for a thing, for it led him to his beloved daughter. 

Keeping Dorothea a secret from the dark lord proved to be difficult in this year, he'd successfully mastered the art of occlumency. To manipulate his emotions and control his memories to keep the memories of the Dorothea away from the dark lord. 

In the first year after saving Dorothea from Azkaban, they lived in the home Severus grew up in, this was a danger in itself, but they'd managed to keep dorotheas existence a secret with immense difficulty. In the year following her birth, he was absolutely scared of possibly hurting the child. She was a calm baby, and would only cry whenever she was hungry or needed her nappy changed. The sight of Severus Snape caring for a child was laughable, he knew nothing about caring for an infant. After struggling for a whole three months taking care of Dorothea, he employed a house elf to care for her. A house elf by the name of Wonpy, she was loyal to him and her young master. There were times when Snape would have to leave Dorothea in the care of Wonpy for days and sometimes weeks to do any biddings the dark lord commanded. A year passed and Lily had her child and soon it was Dorothea's first birthday. It wasn't until the news of the woman he loved had birthed a child did he start to regret his decision in becoming a death eater.

Nearly two years went past with Dorothea in his care, he'd successfully kept her a secret, until a day in August of 1981. A day he'd regret ever living, a day in which he made the biggest mistake of his life that he'd grow to loathe himself even more for. 

Severus Snape walked into the hogs head, he'd seen Dumbledore walk into the bar and followed him. His presence didn't go unnoticed by the other customers. He walked to the bar and ordered fire-whiskey from the bar keeper, who happened to be the brother of the man he was following. Sitting down at the bar, dressed in his usual dark robes, he ignored the prying eyes on his figure. In the distance, he could hear the familiar voice of Dumbledore and the strange hoarse voice of the seer, drifting from the private room at the top of the stairs.

The bartender slid his drink across the table to him, keeping a watchful eye on him. Severus took a sip of his drink as he stood up and walked up the stairs when the bartender he knew was watching him turned his back on him. 

Severus leaned against the door, and heard a gasp from within the room, followed by the seers' hoarse and strange voice. 

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies"  
Severus heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. 

"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will have an ally from a dark force nested in the host of one born on hallows eve, together, they will lead to the inevitable end of the dark lord" 

"What are you doing up here?" Aberforth, says, causing Severus to look at him, he's unable to hear the rest of the prophecy made by the seer. 

"Get out," Aberforth says angrily, fully aware of what the man was doing. 

"I wanted advice for-", Severus is cut off when Aberforth roughly grabs him by his coat and pushes him down the stairs. Severus regains his footsteps, and rushes down the stairs with Aberforth still in tow. They reach the bottom of the stairs, eyes watching the scene in front of them, watching as Severus is roughly thrown out of the pub. 

Severus adjusts his tousled coat, thinking of what he had just heard, he thought about Dorothea, and how many close calls he's had with the dark lord for him to be suspicious of anything Severus might have been hiding. He decides that the one way for him to gain the trust of the dark lord, he'd have to share the information he'd just witnessed. With this thought in mind, Severus dissaparates from Hogsmead and arrives at the safe house where the dark lord resides. 

Upon arriving at the gates of the large house, he is immediately surrounded by loyal death eaters. "I have received information the dark lord will want to know, I need to see him," Severus says in his mumbled baritone voice. 

The death eaters whisper amongst themselves until they finally decide what to do. They take him through the front door and walk through the dark and dilapidated house. Arriving at the door, Andorra that held a despicable man, no, not a man, Severus thought, a power hungry monster. One of his loyal followers knocked on the door before opening it, taking a step into the room, whispering something to him, and finally opening the door, allowing Severus to step inside. 

The sight that meets him, as always, causes a tremor of fear to roll through his body but he remains stoic. 

"Severus," Voldemort says in his light, snake-like voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure" he smiles but it appears as a grimace. 

"I've been following Dumbledore as you've asked, he was interviewing a seer," Severus paused at the sight of Voldemort perking up, "the seer made a prophecy, I only heard the beginning before I was thrown out," (this was a lie). 

"Tell me," Voldemort shouted impatiently. Severus flinched before continuing shakily. 

"I heard the seer saying, the one to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seven month dies, born to those who have thrice defied him, the dark lord will mark him as his equal"

"What else did you hear," Voldemort said. 

Severus put up his wall of occlumency, and replied shakily, "that is all, my lord" 

"Born to those who have thrice defied him?" Voldemort repeated hollowly, "born as the seventh month dies," Severus paled at these words, realizing his fatal mistake, "tell me Severus, who do you know that has defied me thrice?" Voldemort spat out. Severus replied cowardly, "Alice and Franklin Longbottom." 

"Yes." He said in his serpent-like voice, "but the child is pure blooded, the seer said the one to defeat me will be my equal, the child is a half-blood. Tell me Severus, who else has had a child, born in the seventh month, and is a half blood," 

"Lily and James Potter," Severus whispers fearfully. 

"Please, my lord I beg of you," Severus tearfully pleads, "Spare Lily, do what you must with the child but spare her," his plea is utterly pathetic, but Severus is convinced Lily is the only woman he'd ever love romantically. It's obsessive. 

"Of course, Severus." Voldemort replies haughtily, his pleas amuse him.

—۞—

Severus stood on a hilltop, miserable and cold. The sound of wind whistling brushing through barren trees fills the silence. He's clutching his wand tightly in his fist, the anticipation of waiting for the conversation fills him, until he feels immense fear and he feels sick to his stomach. 

A blinding jet of white light flew through the air, his wand leaving his grasp roughly and falling to the cold wet grass. Snape drops to his knees and shouts to the figure approaching him from the distance. 

"Don't kill me" 

"That was not my intention, Severus" Dumbledore stood before him, his wand at the ready, pointing at Severus, his robes whipping around him from the wind, and his aged face illuminated by the light of the moon. 

"Well, Severus, what message does the dark lord wish to convey to me" 

"There is no- there is no message. I'm here on my own account" 

Severus is clasping and unclasping his hands, his face appears as though the color has drained from his face and looks severely ill, his black hair flies around in the wind. 

"I-I come with a warning- no, a request, please" he pleads. 

Dumbledore flicks his wand and silence fell in the spot where he and Severus stood, though the wind continued to blow through the barren trees and hills. 

"What request could a death eater possibly have with me?" 

"The prophecy... the-the prediction... Trelawney" he stutters out. 

"Of course," Dumbledore says, "how much did you convey to Lord Voldemort?"

"E-Everything... mostly everything that I heard" Snape hesitates on his answer, "this is why- it is for that reason- he thinks it means Lily Evans."

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," says Dumbledore, " it spoke of a boy born at the end of July, and a force born at the end of October-" 

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son! He's going to hunt her down, kill them all-" 

"If she means so much to you" Dumbledore interrupts, "surely lord Voldemort will spare her. Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?" 

"I have- I have asked him," Snape says dejectedly. Dumbledore looks at him in disgust and utmost anger. 

"You disgust me," Snape cowered into himself. 

"You don't care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you get what you want?"

Snape stayed silent, and looked up at Dumbledore from his position.

"Hide them- hide them all," Severus pleads, "keep her- them safe. Please." Severus says in fear. 

"And what will you give me in return Severus?" 

"I-In return" Severus gasps, "Anything" 

"Tell me about Dorothea," Dumbledore says suddenly. 

At his command, Severus pales and nearly keels over. "How did you find out about her?" 

"Tell me" 

"She's Bellatrix's daughter," Severus finally says almost in pain. "She's survived the killing curse, it's her-it's her the prophecy speaks of" Severus stutters. "She was born on the last day of October," 

"How-how could she have survived?" Dumbledore is stunned at this newfound information. 

"The curse attacked her magic, it latched onto the only thing it could kill and formed an Obscurus, she's an Obscurial, that is what the prophecy speaks of, the dark force. Dorothea is the dark force, the ally to vanquish the dark lord" Severus explains. Dumbledore looks as if he's experiencing a painful memory, and he looks more petrified than Snape has ever seen.

"Where is the girl? How long has she lived?" 

"She's in my care. I've taken her in as my daughter, she turns two in October" he cries. "No one can know, please. He'll come after her too" 

—۞—

The sound of Severus' sobs filled the room, it sounded as if a wounded animal had been in excruciating pain. Severus is slumped forward in a chair, Dumbledore stands above him looking grim. Severus looks up after a moment, his face looking as if he's lived a lifetime over the span of a month. 

"You said- you said you'd keep her safe," Severus cries out. 

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person," Dumbledore says, "rather like you, Severus, weren't you hoping the dark lord would spare her?" 

Severus breathes in painfully. 

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. 

Snape moves his head, as if the reminder physically pains him. 

"He has her eyes-" 

"Don't," Severus shouted in pain, "gone... dead" he mutters 

"Is this remorse, Severus?" 

"I wish... I wish I were dead" Severus cries out. 

"And what use would that be to anyone?" Dumbledore says in contempt. 

"If you truly loved Lily, if you cared an ounce about her, then your way forward is clear. Think about Dorothea, she needs to stay hidden"

Snape looked through a haze of pain, the words Dumbledore spoke reaching his ears but his brain didn't want to accept them.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know how and why she died. Make sure her death was not in vain. Help me keep her son safe. Help me keep Dorothea a secret, no one can know she's an obscurial"

"He doesn't need protection. The dark lord is gone-" 

"The dark lord will return, Harry Potter and Dorothea will be in danger when he does. She must stay hidden" 

There was a long pause. The sound of his daughter's name made him regain his control, and he could finally see through the haze of pain he was in. 

"Very well. But never tell- Dumbledore, no one can know. This must be between us. No one can know about Dorothea. I cannot bear... especially Potter's son. I want your word" Severus says. 

"You have my word, Severus" Dumbledore says, looking at Severus's anguished face, "if you insist".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of Dorothea and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally bought a keyboard, and it’s coming in this week so I’ll be able to write so much faster. I’ve been writing this on my phone and it takes so much longer and it’s annoying, really. It’s only a Bluetooth keyboard but once I start my job and get paid I’ll be able to buy myself a computer everything will be so much easier.

True to his word, Severus Snape protected Dorothea and kept her hidden, after Dumbledore employed him as the potions professor, Snape took the liberty of making his office, his home, and in turn, it became his adopted daughter's home as well. 

Dorothea would argue at the young age of 5 that he was smothering her and how she wanted to have friends like the kids she's seen in the small cracks of the thick stone walls. No one knew of her existence, and she'd never met anyone other than the man she knew as her father.  
She lived her life thinking she was a squib, longing for an ounce of magic so she could be just like her father and the kids she grew up watching through cracks and windows. She was a curious child, this aspect of hers both infuriated and pleased Snape, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer, but also knowing she'd do anything to satiate her curiosity.

She grew up knowing only one person, a man, cold and tough, not used to the idea of love and nurturing a child, he was distant, but Dorothea loved the man she knew as her father. She didn't quite understand why she was to be hidden and why she didn't have friends like the kids she's seen, as Severus would refuse to give her any answers. This didn't stop her from asking questions when she would get the chance. She took up after him in that way, she was stubborn, relentless and kind. How she was so kind was a wonder, her father was known for scaring children and being the notoriously mean teacher. 

The man she knew as her father was rarely affectionate, but Dorothea adored him nonetheless. She admired him though she would never admit it, as a child, he'd treat her as her equal and made sure that she had access to any amount of information she could get her hands across, as long as she promised to never make any contact with anyone without his permission. This wasn't something she followed, Dorothea respected Severus, but she had this innate need to satiate her curiosity. 

One of her most memorable moments in her life and a memory that Severus treasures, shows her character, and how much she longs for normalcy and the acceptance of her father. 

1988, Age 9

"Papa, will I look like you when I'm older?" Dorothea asks her father. They are sitting in his office that has been made as their home. Dorothea and Severus are sitting in their separate chairs, each doing their own thing: Severus is marking exams of his students, while Dorothea sat with a book in her lap with pictures of magical beasts, the page she is on shows the picture of a family of graphorns, all identical. 

Severus stilled, his pen in mid-air, losing his train of thought and startled with her question. "Why would you ask that?" Severus says. 

"Just because we are family-," Dorothea sets her book down and bounces over to where Severus is sitting.  
"Oh, does that mean I'll have your huge nose?" She asks, roughly poking his nose with her small grubby finger. 

Severus scowls, swatting lightly at her hand that continued to prod at his nose, "Dorothea," he scorns, "You will look like yourself." he answers bluntly. 

Dorothea rolls her eyes, "Yes, but what if I'm ugly?" 

Severus looks back up at her from the work he's doing. "You are beautiful, Doe. You won't be ugly." Severus says stiffly, uncomfortable with the conversation. 

"I want to look like you, Papa," Dorothea says wistfully, "maybe I will," Dorothea walks to the mirror hanging on the wall, "look, Pa. We have the same colored hair" she grins to herself. 

"Yes." Severus answers distractedly. He's already working again, not considering how important this is to her.

Dorothea stands in front of the mirror she was standing in before, she's observing her face, noticing that her and her father look completely different. She frowns to herself, 'A family is supposed to look like each other' she thinks to herself. 

A pair of scissors sits on the dresser in front of her, a brilliant idea comes to her. She looks around to make sure her father isn't around and grabs the scissors, and rushes to the bathroom. 

In the mirror, she looks at her reflection folding her hair in a way so it appears as if it's chin length. She giggles and slaps her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. Quickly grabbing the scissors and holding it to about chin length she makes the first uneven cut. Long strands fall to the floor in a large clump. She gasps at the sight and laughs again. In her excitement to cut her hair, she carelessly grabs another chunk of her hair, putting the scissors at the approximate length and roughly snips. 

She yelps in pain at the sensation of the blades pinching the skin between her pointer finger and thumb, cutting through. Tears start pooling at her eyes as she looks at her hand dripping blood. 

Severus rushes up at the sound of a scream coming from the other room. He quickly exits his bedroom. "Thea!" He shouts worriedly. He goes to her room and panics at her absence. Exiting her room and running to the main room, he finally notices the light coming from under the bathroom door. 

Severus knocks at the door loudly, "Thea, what's wrong?" 

The door opens and the sight of his daughter meets his eyes. Her hair half gone and blood dripping from her hand, with tears streaming down her face. 

"What did you do, Dorothea?" He says angrily, the worried feeling long gone, replaced with annoyance at how much she'd worried him. 

Severus takes the scissors out of her hand and places it on the counter. He grabs her wounded hand gently and examines her wound. "Why would you ever be so careless, you stupid child?" He says angrily, summoning his wand from the other room and the wand lands into his awaiting hand. Severus mutters a healing spell, Dorothea watches through blurry eyes, transfixed on the curious sight of her blood returning to its place in her hand and the wound closing up. 

"I wanted to look like you, Papa." She winces in pain. "Families are supposed to look like each others and we look nothing alike," she cries, "I just want to be like you," 

"And why would this thought ever cross your mind?" Severus says exasperated. Severus grasps her face in his hands making her look at him. "We are family. No matter what. You are yourself. Don't ever change yourself to fit what other people want to see." He says, thoughtfully. "You are my daughter, and I love you as you are. Appearances don't matter," Severus wipes the tears from her cheeks hugging her closely. "Understood?" 

"Yes, Papa," she says happily, hugging him back, taking advantage of the affection he only shows once in a moon. 

"Do you really think I'm a stupid child?" Dorothea asks once the silence is overbearingly loud. 

Severus lightly chuckles at her question, "Only a bit," Dorothea laughs and a rare smile lightly covers his lips. 

"Now let's fix this hair. What have you done?" He says, turning her around. "It's absolutely horrendous"

"It's not my fault. I'm only nine," Dorothea snaps back. 

"Then you shouldn't have tried to cut your hair," 

From then on out, Dorothea kept her hair at the same length. Just for a sense of familiarity between the two.


End file.
